


If Will Graham Was Your Boyfriend, cont'd

by kmfh244



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Toast (website)
Genre: If Will Graham Was Your Boyfriend, John Leavitt, Other, The Toast, The_Whelk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfh244/pseuds/kmfh244
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own personal addition to the wonderful article written by John Leavitt aka The_Whelk, posted on the website The Toast here http://the-toast.net/2015/07/09/if-will-graham-were-your-boyfriend/<br/>Definitely read his other works, and the other articles in this series. Actually, just start reading The Toast every day. It's good and good for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Will Graham Was Your Boyfriend, cont'd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Will Graham Were Your Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/127662) by The_Whelk. 



If Will Graham was your boyfriend, you'd have to stop binge-watching SVU, not because he'd find it traumatic, but because he would relentlessly criticize the forensics and interrogation techniques. 

If Will Graham was your boyfriend, you'd secretly enjoy watching him unleash the snark on the unsuspecting at boring parties. 

If Will Graham was your boyfriend, you'd never have to struggle through explanations of why you don't get along with your charming narcissistic parent. Will would have seen it all, the first time they shook hands.

If Will Graham was your boyfriend, you'd vacation on the Gulf, but only in winter, because he knows how much the heat gets to you.

If Will Graham was your boyfriend, you'd have lazy arguments over which was the best Abita (he likes Turbodog and Amber the best, you are a sucker for Purple Haze even though the name makes you cringe).

If Will Graham was your boyfriend, when he didn't trust someone, you would pay attention. He's never been wrong.

If Will Graham was your boyfriend, you'd eventually start a non-profit pet sanctuary together, because if you're going to take in all these dogs, you should be able to write off the costs and accept donations.

If Will Graham was your boyfriend, he'd get a vasectomy, but all the neighborhood kids would know they could come to the house if there was trouble, or to pet the dogs, or for no reason at all.

If Will Graham was your boyfriend, you'd get kind of drunk with Price and Zeller and rave about Will's gumbo. He'd blush so hard his ears turn red, but he wouldn't mind. Not really.

If Will Graham was your boyfriend, you'd never mind the days when he was silent, ghosts you can never quite see hovering near him. He always comes back to you, in the house that's secretly a boat resting on a calm sea. The only name on his lips then is yours.


End file.
